An electronic cigarette (“e-cigarette” or “e-Cig”) is a device that emulates tobacco cigarette smoking, by producing smoke replacement that may be similar in its physical sensation, general appearance, and sometimes flavor (i.e., with tobacco fragrance, menthol taste, added nicotine etc.). The e-Cig may include a battery portion and a cartomizer portion (i.e. “cartridge”). The battery portion of the e-Cig includes a controller and battery for powering the device and the cartomizer portion generates an aerosol mist (i.e. e-smoke or vapor) that is a replacement for cigarette smoke. In particular, the cartomizer may use heat, ultrasonic energy, or other means to atomize/vaporize an “e-Liquid” solution (e.g. based on propylene glycol, or glycerin, for example including taste and fragrance ingredients) into an aerosol mist. The atomization may be similar to nebulizer or humidifier vaporizing solutions for inhalation. The cartomizer may include, or may be referred to as an atomizer, and the atomization may be caused by a heating element that heats the e-Liquid to generate the mist/vapor/e-smoke. The heating element may become quite hot in order to properly heat the e-Liquid and depending on the duration of usage of the e-Cig. Excessive heat within the e-Cig may cause burning of the internal components of the e-Cig. For example, burning may occur when a cartridge filled with a liquid becomes empty, such as when the liquid has evaporated or been vaporized as part of the e-Cig smoking process. Burning may result in bad taste and less pleasure when smoking and a smoker of an e-Cig may not be able to predict when the burning will occur. Calibration of the power provided from the battery to the cartridge may reduce the chances of burning.